Greek FairyTales
by Blue.Faerie.Magic
Summary: Everything changed at the stroke of midnight


**Prologue**

Anyone who saw Athena would admit that she was pretty. She wasn't as beautiful as Aphrodite, no one was. But still, she was remarkably pretty. She had a heart shaped face, which was always pale, and was framed with long raven black hair that cascaded down her back in waves. She had striking grey eyes, which were filled with kindness and wisdom. At a first glance, that was exactly what she looked like - kind and wise. But the people who knew her knew better than that. She could fly into a temper at any minute, the littlest thing could upset her. Her temper had got tons better over the years, but you still had to watch out around her, otherwise there's no telling what she would do to you.

Like one time, she turned Arachne into a spider just because she had dared to compare her weaving skills to Athena's. But that's another story to tell… Because now I'm going to tell you a story of a girl with a great gift who's whole life changed as the clock struck twelve…

- -

Athena stepped onto the balcony, her raven black hair blowing softly in the wind. Her eyes were filled with tears, threatening to spill. But she fought them back, ashamed that she was being so weak.

Hades followed her onto the balcony, his coal black eyes filled with warmth and love that he directed at no one but Athena. It was clear to anyone that were madly in love with each other.

"Do not worry," he told her gently, his voice filled with love. "It is for the best. The Fates know what they are doing. She will be safe, and that's all that matters. Her safety comes first."

Athena nodded in agreement. "It's just I know she's… special somehow. I feel connected with her. Like there's a bond, an instant bond that started as soon as she was born and I held her in my arms for the first time. Just like when I met you, I knew there was something different about you. You were so mysterious. Then when you kissed me for the first time… Again, there was an instant bond. I always thought that it was Fate's way of telling us that we belonged together." A small smile crept onto her face and she had a dreamy look upon her face. She stared into Hades eyes, putting her arms around his neck. "I'm just so glad you chose me over Persephone. Everyone said you were so romantic together, and I always thought you two were forever."

"But then I met you," Hades leaned forward whispering into her ear. He picked her up in his arms and went back inside into their room, which was practically the size of a mansion. Her perched her on the end of the king sized bed and together they stared down into the crib where there baby girl slept silently.

- -

It was just two weeks later and the ceremony had begun. The Fates had come to collect their little girl. The two weeks had flew by for both Athena and Hades, and they couldn't believe that already their time was up, and they wouldn't see their daughter for god knows how many years.

Everyone had attended the ceremony and they were all sat in rows of seats. Right at the front stood the Twelve Olympian's, the baby and the Fates. The twelve god's and goddess's stood in a circle around the baby, knelt down on the floor. The baby was in the middle laying in her crib silently, staring up at the ceiling. Once everyone had arrived, the Fate's started the ceremony with a speech of the fate of the baby as well as Mount Olympus.

"No one but her can stop it," the Fates had told them, speaking together as one as usual, weaving the threads of cloth together at the same time. "If she stays here there is no hope for anyone, but even the slight glimmer of light. She is the one he wants. It will be one of the deaths of many. If she goes to Earth, she may live a normal life until she is summoned here to help us defeat the evil."

"Now," the Fate's continued, "we must bless the baby girl as well as pass on our gifts to her, for she is your only hope. She is special and she needs our powers to help us when she's older."

Ares walked forward toward the baby and touched her forehead with his finger. "I am Ares and I bless you with the powers of war, for I am the God of War." A blinding light flared throughout the ceremony room, and everyone shielded their eyes with their hand.

The light dimmed and Aphrodite came forward her long blonde hair spilling down her back. "I am Aphrodite and I bless you with the powers of love and beauty, for I am the Goddess of Love and Beauty." Yet again there was a blinding flash of light and everyone held their hand to their eyes.

This happened every single time someone blessed the girl until finally, it was Athena's turn. She stood up, shaking, her eyes yet again threatening to spill over with tears. This time though, she let them, and the tears ran down her cheeks as she said in a shaky voice, "I am Athena and I bless you with wisdom, for I am the Goddess of Wisdom."

With that, Athena shakily sat back down, and the Fate's themselves came forward, after the flash of light blinded them once more. The Fate's themselves also touched the babies forehead, blessing her with a special gift.

**- -**

**So, what did you think of the prologue - was it good or was it bad? I won't find out if you don't review, so please review.**

**Next: It's Hermione's seventeenth birthday when something… surprising happens.**


End file.
